


[合奏/泉レオ]春眠

by phazewiss



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 06:54:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20253976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phazewiss/pseuds/phazewiss
Summary: 小卡车傻白小甜饼，哨向paro，发情期的夫夫檔。感谢vk和月组，他们世界可爱。





	[合奏/泉レオ]春眠

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

對沒有伴侶的哨兵來說，最難受的莫過於發情期，發情期是哨兵情緒波動到達一個高點的表徵，單靠抑制劑之類的藥物硬撐的話，一個弄不好也可能引發狂躁。  
而对一个有伴侣而且正值能力颠峰的哨兵，最崩溃的大概就是一个季一回的发情期到了，自己的向导却陷入冬眠一样意兴阑珊。  
濑名泉在宿舍的大床上睁开眼睛，他伸手勾过床头的时钟，发现还有五分钟自己设的闹铃才会响时便把巴掌大小的闹钟扔回桌上，手背在酸胀的双眼上按了按，确认自己的体温确实比平常高之后不着痕迹的叹口气。  
他的心脏也跳得贼快，尤其像个暖水袋的月永雷欧还不知好歹地把他当抱枕箍着，胸口更是随时要爆炸一样轰隆作响。  
刚起床忍不住特殊时期初来乍到的那股躁动，濑名泉忍不住翻过身，把自己的向导按在怀里揉了几下，他不止地在指尖搓弄那头乱糟糟的橘色发丝，无意识地把玩一阵后，却愣了愣接着狠狠弹了下自己前额。  
又痛又麻的脑门让他瞬间清醒过来，而月永雷欧丝毫未觉，只是睡得正香地咋了咋嘴后滚到床的另一边改抱住占据半张床以上的大狮子精神兽继续睡。  
濑名泉一个人捂着痛到极点的额喘了口气，彻底冷静下来后才摇摇晃晃地从床上爬了起来。  
他抢先一步把闹钟按掉，背对着在这个时期随时会让自己引爆的那人坐在床沿一点一点地深呼吸，精神领域在几分钟之内快速地被靡平，图景里那座蔚蓝色的城堡总算不再飘飞着浪漫的花瓣，但现实里的生理反应却更难以应付，濑名泉只好扔下那扫成一堆的粉红花朵离开精神场域。  
他撇头瞟了身后呼呼大睡的向导一眼，大床的四周还到处遗落着前天晚上被翻来覆去耍弄着的五线谱。  
月永雷欧留在上头随意挥洒的笔迹让他又是一阵燥热，濑名泉彻底没了收拾的心情，他起身直接去外面的客浴冲一把冷水。

“濑名！” 月永雷欧在早餐被全部端到餐桌的那一刻顶着一头睡翘的乱发从卧室冲了出来，他跑出走廊的时候腿还突然一软，只好勉强攀着墙壁一面煞车连带原本高亢的语调都破了音： “闹钟又没响了！是不是坏了啊！”  
大清早便得忍受着自己伴侣鬼吼鬼叫的哨兵把烘蛋在桌上搁下后，才拿起桌边的咖啡安静地啜了口，最后走上前去按平对方头顶上左右摇摆的杂毛: “你是睡傻了吗?赶紧把早餐吃了收拾干净。”说罢，指尖便拱起来在发丝间捏了几下。  
月永雷欧盯着一桌色香味俱全的简餐愣了会儿，被自己哨兵无懈可击的厨艺震憾一阵后才猛然地反应过来-  
哨兵的手正要抽离他的头，月永雷欧猛一把地夺住那只他一个手掌可以圈住的手腕，在濑名泉惊愕收缩的视线下，向导一双翠绿色且精明的瞳仁睁得雪亮，尽管脸颊还带着睡意尚存的压痕:  
“濑名!” 他冷不防吼了一声: “你的身体是不是有点烫?”  
“没有!”  
哨兵的否认几乎和他的问话同一时间脱口而出，月永雷欧因此更加确信地瞇起了自己眼角上挑的眸子，紧盯着对方甩开自己的手后几乎是落荒而逃地闪回卧室去，迅速地消失了踪影。  
国王大人不悦地促紧眉心，站在走廊的一端一面侧身靠上家里一尘不染的墙，故意扬声再度喊道: “我一下就吃完早饭了!你等我一起去上班啊!”  
框啷一声感觉是衣架掉在地上的声音，月永雷欧看见那头蓬松的自然卷从房间里短暂地探出来又很快地缩了回去:  
“不用了，你不是还有报告书要写，别偷懒乱跑啊，老实地写完了你这家伙……不要每次都丢给我-”  
听着这一连串劈哩啪啦的说教，月永雷欧抽了抽嘴角确定自己的直觉没错-  
他的哨兵发情期到了，更准确来说，是他们两个的发情期到了，只是他没有办法感觉出来。  
月永雷欧的精神领域大概一年前受过几近全毁的伤，后来必须靠着濑名泉过渡一半的精神力给他才勉强保住向导能力，不过他自己剩余的精神力在遇到发情期这种高度波动的时段里撑不了共鸣，多半没一会儿便直接死机。  
难怪他今天会睡过头，虽然他大部分时间都是随心所欲的模样但还是能踩着点完成代办事项，然而到了发情期，月永雷欧当机的精神场域不仅不会让他兴致勃发，反而只剩下浓烈的倦意。  
向导听着卧房里正在换衣物的窸窣声舔了舔嘴唇，他逡巡着摆满丰盛早点的那张红木方桌一面忍住睡意打了个哈欠，然后拣起一片抹好了红莓果酱看起来特别鲜艳的烤土司塞进嘴里。  
很甜，从舌尖上弥漫开来的腻味让他心尖都麻了起来。

换好制服走出房门的濑名泉，来到门外第一眼看见的是呈大字型躺在客厅地板上的国王大人。  
他一面系领带一面安静地站在那里，瞪着躺在冰凉舒适的木地板上又快睡着了的月永雷欧，后者听见他惊动地面的脚步声立即张开眼睛，抬了抬下巴后又咚地一声倒回地上挥舞双臂：  
“来吧濑名！我准备好了！”向导一副从容就义的模样用丹田吼着打气，他橘橙而接近夕红的长发丝披散在镜面似澄亮的木纹上，纷乱的弧度勾勒着诱人的色彩： “你随时可以开始喔哇哈哈！”  
濑名泉绝望的发现这样他也能有感觉，虽然指不定是想把这家伙摁到床上操干还是暴揍一顿。  
“快点啊！濑名！” 那令人头疼的声音催促道，一边万分理解地点点头: “我知道你现在一定很难受对吧?所以快过来啊，让温柔的雷欧哥哥温暖-”  
月永雷欧的话没能说完，沙发上的抱枕便直接砸到了他的脸上。然后他的哨兵铁着一张涨红的面容径自跨过挡在路上的向导，一秒关上了大门。  
月永雷欧把抱枕从自己脸上移开，看着濑名泉离开的方向崛嘴一面把枕心看也不看地扔回椅子上。  
他还是没从凉爽的地上爬起来，而是就着发热的身体左右翻滚又呜哇乱叫着撒气，最后才失落地仰面躺平在那里发楞。  
头顶的地方凭空化出一只有着漂亮银毛的森林猫，凑到向导发红的两颊边亲昵地蹭了几下。月永雷欧把牠抱了起来，看着那张像极了某人的端庄高傲，却有些呆蠢的猫脸咧嘴而笑:  
“只想睡觉又不是我的错，濑名这个小心眼的家伙。” 他低声骂着这只小蠢猫的主人，一面举高了手里的猫秋千似地轻晃着，对方便瞇起了狭长的宝蓝色眼睛，两条后腿像挂着的腊肠垂了下来，让月永雷欧不由得在心底叨念着这家伙又胖了。  
精神体听得见他无声的嘲弄，便一下一下踢蹬着月永雷欧的心窝。  
“而且，想睡不代表我不想做嘛~”  
挠痒痒的感觉加深了心口处的骚动，被一个人留在家的向导没忍住笑意，死死地抱紧伴侣的精神体在怀里搓弄着，直到森林猫发出不爽的喵呜声。  
※  
濑名泉一直走到了通往塔的绿荫大道上，才发现自己的精神兽根本没跟上来。  
他在心里骂了几百遍的叛徒蠢猫，最后意识到精神体事实上代表着自己最真实的想法时，差点想一头撞死在路边的树干上。  
笼罩全身的那股阴郁和欲求不满的气息一路延续到骑士的执勤室。  
推开门的时候鸣上岚正在脱上衣，见到泉那副臭脸时这名艳丽的哨兵意外地没有发出被看光的娇嗔声，反而是一脸看见外星生物的表情: “泉?”岚毫不掩饰惊呼声同时套回军服外衣: “你今天怎么会来呀?”  
“准时上班有什么错误吗?”濑名泉没好气地回了一句。  
“真是的，泉你不是发情期到了嘛?”岚好心地提醒了句，后者却一瞬间被问得够呛，走上前去打开自己柜门的时候又险些砸了自己高挺的鼻梁。  
“为什么你会知道这种事情啊!”他用难以置信的眼神瞪着队上这位号称姊姊的哨兵。  
“啊啦~可不要小看了女性的细腻喔，更何况泉你现在-”  
“……简直和移动信息素制造机没有两样啊，阿濑。”房间角落里一个幽怨的声音传了过来，濑名泉回头一看，便对上一双掩在布料下的鲜红色瞳仁-  
朔间凛月抓着窗帘把自己裹成了一团，在日光下带着倦意的下垂眼角用厌恶的眼神直勾勾的盯着这名哨兵: “阿濑一点都不顾虑其他没有绑定的可怜单身汉，真是不体贴的又残忍的伙伴。”  
骑士团里唯二的另一名向导会这样抱怨不是没有原因的，朔间凛月不得不和现在浑身都散发着诱人信息素的濑名泉保持距离，否则还没有绑定伴侣的他可能会一个失控就咬破对方的喉颈，或是自己先被强大的信息素直接灌醉倒地。  
“发情期的阿濑要列为拒绝往来户……快过来吧小么，我们不要理这个负心汉。”  
“对呀!泉你该不会把王一个人留在家里了吧?你怎么能这样对人家啊-”  
“请恕我冒昧，那个……濑名前辈，你这样的状态还有办法支持今天的边境任务吗?”  
刚泡完一壶茶点，队上最年轻的一名成员一面躲开黑发前辈抓着他衣袖的骚扰，一面发出了唯一有用的疑问。  
“……”原本正要发火的濑名泉一下子愣住了，他盯着担忧的望着他的后辈陷入了胶着，显然是因为和家里的那个笨蛋折腾太过而直接忘了这档事。

“难以置信!居然要和犯下如此错误的愚蠢之人共事，濑名，你现在根本就是丧尸的活靶子!”  
尖锐的喝斥震响边境办公区的透明川廊，作为边界区负责人之一的斋宫宗，一直到换上女武神那套暗红点缀金色蕾丝的华丽军服仍难掩愤怒，站在玻璃走廊的最后一阶阶梯上，轻拍去落在粉色发丝上的冬末残花时又忍不住回头数落对方一顿。  
呼吸着不同于中心塔压抑而显得广阔干净的空气，被点名的哨兵挑衅一样地仰起弧度完美逼人的下巴： “那正好，那些小喽啰我不用全力也能解决掉。”  
任务负责人一听便炸了，两个人直接在踏出安全区的前一刻吵了起来：  
“不要开这种恶劣的完笑，濑名，你和你们的队长简直一模一样，自以为是到令人发指的地步！”斋宫宗的声音听着虽然低鸣满富磁性，但句句进逼是从来不饶人的。  
连这人被晾在一边的异色瞳哨兵都紧张地倒抽口气。  
“蛤？谁和那白痴一样了！”濑名泉听到被评论的国王理所当然地竖直颈毛： “你的审美观终于超越世俗超越到坏了吗！”  
“何等俗气的人啊，一个连自己特殊时期都掌控不了的哨兵简直让人无语，就跟路边的野猫有什么不同！”  
“斋宫！你这家伙今天真的是讨架-”  
“停，停一下啊！”眼见情况不对，一直和骑士的小后辈处在一边无措的哨兵总算鼓起勇气挤上前来，一口一个老师和前辈分开像斗鸡的两人。  
“那个，濑名前辈，如果可以的话，能请你和司君负责南面的清理吗？那边的尸群相对集中，我想应该比较适合实战教学。”影片美伽安抚着他气到满脸通红的老师，一面坑坑巴巴地用礼貌的口吻建议道。  
濑名泉看着对方的小心翼翼闭上了嘴，他一向是吃软不吃硬的脾气，于是别开脸啧了一声便整理着自己腰上的剑鞘点了点头。  
见对方答应了，影片露出安心的笑容，轻轻推攘着自己还在碎嚷的老师前往任务地。  
濑名泉望着逐渐远离在雪线下的双影，有点复杂而不干地握紧了手里的两柄西洋剑。  
“濑名前辈！” 队上的年轻哨兵凑上前来，充满朝气的声音唤醒了他，朱樱司樱色的瞳仁闪着炯炯的亮光: “我们也出发吧!”  
身姿笔挺的高傲哨兵被小孩儿那副认真又兴奋的模样逗乐了，恢复成平常有点坏心眼但英气的模样: “垃圾可以晚点再处理，这次演练国王不在，所以我们先跟着女武神他们-”  
提起不在身边的向导时他的语气有些落寞，但很快地换成了骄傲的语调: “让你见识一下向导和哨兵是怎么战斗的。”

女武神在塔里是个特殊的存在，他们长期发配边疆，却奇迹似地仅凭两人之力守住长年冻于寒冬的绵延雪线。这回，因为初春乍到而稍稍融化的积雪之下，很快地便冒出了进犯而来的丧尸群体。  
接近干涸血液的艳红军服在雪水尚未完全消融的大地上很是显眼，但只身一人冲锋陷阵的哨兵在踩着土坎高高跃起之后，没有一丝犹豫地甩丢掉雪白的羽翼，在布料猎猎摆动的声响里落入丧尸群的中心拉开猎杀的序幕。  
两个骑士成员藏身于哨兵和向导站位的中间在线，朱樱司紧张地左右转动的视线企图跟上哨兵快速移动的身影，没想到那飘移的战位动线实在太过诡谲，混杂在跟着枪声扬起的血花里实在难以辨别。  
朱樱司努力地数着枪声，一二三四五六……迅速地来到了这个左轮手枪极限的数字时他惊讶地朝沉声不动的前辈发问: “濑名前辈，”他盯着那张宛如冰雕细致的侧脸悄声，一面关注着场上难以和人类相提并论的战斗模式: “影片前辈他没有携带弹匣?”  
战场上的影片美伽反剪自己握枪的双手，以令人咋舌的柔软抬腿直接扫断左右两边丧尸的头颅。  
果真是疯子，深知其中隐情的濑名泉却没有注意血腥味浓烈的战场，反而是盯着站在不起眼的远处，向导在镶着血红绒毛下闪出斗篷舞动的灵活手指。那双骨节分明的手利落一弹，又是一颗丑陋的头颅飞溅落地。  
“不要只听子弹射击的方向，注意他枪口瞄准的方式。”  
濑名泉提点几句的几分钟后，身边的后辈再次露出惊叹的表情: “影片前辈的枪上有丝线?”  
其实不只是那双漆黑得发亮的古典转轮手枪，哨兵身上所有能动的关节，都被紧紧地缠绕着连结向导指尖的金色丝线。哨兵所有不合人类常理的动作还有开枪的时机，以及深陷前阵那交付生命的风险，全都掌握在他身后向导纤细苍白的手里。  
濑名泉不是第一次看女武神这种不对等关系的战斗方式，他旁观的眼神很严肃，就像是自己站在那里似地抓着自己的剑。  
被丧尸的污血浸湿的手套轻扣了下枪托的位置，掌心大小的左轮被微弱的金色光芒回绕，随即在影片美伽抽身甩动手臂的同时，新一轮的枪声响彻雪地。  
“斋宫有重复再生精神丝的向导能力，那对双枪里填发的并不是实弹，而是他凝聚起来的精神力。”濑名泉扼要地给后辈解释道，那个时候，其实拥有这种近乎作弊能力的斋宫宗也有赶到……  
当他从边界把浑身是血的月永雷欧带回来的时候，这名和他们一直是老朋友的响导也尝试过用自己逆天的能力去修复对方受损的精神力，但是以失败收场。  
除了因为当时宗的身体状况也不是太好甚至是差到自己都不保的原因之外，月永雷欧也太胡来了，那个人几乎是把自己用来维持生命一半以上的精神系统全砸了下去，才让他们能够攒着一口气回到塔里。  
此后，月永雷欧一直用着半吊子的向导能力过着时而抽风时而精明的日子。  
他的心脏猛一下瑟缩起来的时候，正好一只落单的丧尸出现在女武神的向导身后。  
斋宫宗是能躲掉的，只见他立刻收回扬起的双手，旋身拔出防身用的小匕首反击。然而松懈下来的丝线自己骤然收紧，紧接着哨兵像是一只飞鸦的身影落下，挡在向导身前飞快地抬手一枪崩掉那只丧尸的额心。  
老师显然对影片的擅自行动很不满意，一边喝斥一边扬手用衣袖拂去哨兵脸上挡住视线的血污。  
观战中的朱樱司对这突如其来的事况反应不及而惊叫一声，但他身边的前辈却在这时候站了起来，就像被轻易地惹怒了似地，心底的空落被放大到了令他窒息的地步，转身走向了能让他尽情杀戮发泄的地方。

影片美伽再度像只灵活的飞鸦，伴着身后点点闪烁的金光进入骑士这边的战斗范围。  
“老师让我来帮前辈你们。” 黑发哨兵眨了下那双醒目却又漂亮得像宝石的异色瞳，随手转动手腕又是利落的一枪，精准地打断了一只被司略下的丧尸的颈项。  
濑名泉闻声综观了一下视野，残存的丧尸并不多，他也想让司稍微练习一下和不同风格的哨兵相配合的战斗，便在下了指示后自己抽身退到后方，习惯性地护在通常属于辅助角色的向导身旁。  
斋宫宗在一身戾气的哨兵靠过来的时候不是很明显地退了退，他像弹奏钢琴那样的扯了下线端，出口的话有些僵硬和嫌弃:  
“我可以保护自己。” 斋宫宗强硬的态度出于无心，女武神一向两人组队惯了，如果他手下的哨兵也像刚刚那样时不时地分神他这边的话，反而会将对方置入危险的境地。  
不过他显然是担忧过头了，濑名泉早就从自己那作风无常的向导那里听过无数次这样的话，于是仅仅不甚在意地轻哼一声，抖落西洋剑上的残雪和血渍。  
大概是想到了同一处，斋宫宗不再坚持而是继续自己那华丽的操偶演示，一边扬着下巴傲气地问道: “月永他最近过得如何?”  
“和你一样，永远像个白痴，过得自我的要死。” 濑名泉还记着刚刚的嘴仗，毒舌地回嘴道。  
这次换斋宫不悦地嗤声，他和月永雷欧一样是个天生的艺术家，像是一曲终了他高高地拉开指尖的弧度，瞬间让自己的哨兵抢下又一枚敌人的首级。 “不需要在我面前显摆，你现在浑身上下都是那家伙的气味，腻味到令人厌恶。”  
一直处于烦躁状态下的濑名泉听见了边境帝王的这句话，却惊讶地圆睁着一双像这里的冰晶一样清澈的瞳仁，狐疑地瞪着对方。  
我身上会有那个笨蛋的味道?那家伙不是不能共鸣吗?  
他一直注意着不要让自己身上不受控制的海水味透出来，没想到却不曾注意到另一种烟硝正霸道地张扬自己存在。  
他一直以为，自己那精神迟钝的向导从来不会有发情期，从来不会有想起响应他的时候。  
但是旁观者，尤其是和月永雷欧本人有些地方挺相似的老友一下便能辨认出来，他用看着笨蛋一样的轻蔑表情，瞪着一双贵族风派的眉眼冲声道:  
“我想你搞错了什么啊，哨兵。”  
斋宫宗一收手，那边的影片美伽便被扯了回来，惊险地躲过了一道暗处来的攻击。  
“占有欲可不是你们的专利，月永在你身上留下的专属记号可是浓烈到让人退避三舍。这个人是我的!-叽叽喳喳喧嚷的模样幼稚的简直让人无语。”  
“好了，哨兵。”  
大概是濑名泉冲击的表情让骄傲的他很满意，斋宫宗摘下了雪白斗篷的帽子，露出军衣上精致繁复的蕾丝领口，难得看着自己穿梭于战场上奋勇的哨兵露出愉快的神情:  
“你应该也想早点结束这无趣的任务吧，去把你家那个年轻的小伙子换下来，让他看一下真正的哨兵是怎样战斗的。”  
稀疏而细致的眉梢，在朱樱司因为配合不善而差点绊倒了影片时微微心疼地凛然了下: “不然我自傲的漂亮的人偶都要被玩坏了啊。”  
※  
哨兵向导们的宿舍就在距离塔外几百公尺不远的绿化小区，但对于必须穿过没有什么遮蔽物的广大草坪的朔间凛月来说，这短短的路程就快把他折腾死了，好不容易站到目的地的大门前他已经几乎要融化在原地。  
他拿着濑名泉的备用钥匙打开这对哨兵向导的家门，一踏进玄关便能看见一整片干净明亮的木地板铺着敞开的落地窗透进来的光，还有正趴在地上佯装尸体，和明媚空间显得有点不搭嘎的橘发向导。  
朔间凛月懒得换鞋子，虽然眼瞅着显然是龟毛的哨兵排成整齐一列的室内拖鞋，他还是随便地左右两下蹬掉自己的靴子，直接踩着袜子踏在光滑的地板上。  
他几乎没有制造出声响，但是趴在一堆草稿纸之间的月永雷欧还是猛地醒了过来，清澈的绿瞳朝来者眨了眨: “……是凛月啊，呜~啾，”他打了惯例的招呼，尽管眼底还有倦意但仍摇摇晃晃地爬了起来: “你走路都没有声音的啊……就跟猫一样哈哈~”  
“呼呼~我也想象猫咪一样整天打盹呢，和这孩子一起~” 说罢，一只披着斑斓羽翼的角鸮从凛月的背后扑飞而起，在空中扑腾了几下那对格外巨大的翅膀，最后轻盈地停栖在王的头上后闭起眼睛。  
刚睡醒的月永雷欧笑了几声，小心地抬起头一面伸手亲昵地摸了摸那只精神体胸前柔软的绒毛。  
“阿濑要我来陪国王大人一起睡觉~”  
说是这样说，朔间凛月打了个哈欠便熟门熟路地摸到了厨房，这里的格局和他住的地方没有太大差异，他蹲在一人高的冰箱前面拉开了门，对着迎面而来的冷意舒服地叹了口气后，随即对着好几个包起保鲜膜的小碟子皱了皱眉: “这些剩食也太壮观了吧，阿濑是更年期到了就乱煮一堆食物堆在冰箱里的焦躁老妈子吗……”  
他灵巧地用指间同时夹起几个盘子，重新站起身的时候发现客厅里的国王又陷入了睡眠，那人的手里还抓着几只不同颜色的麦克笔，头顶着他的鸟形精神兽一点一点地端坐在原地打着盹。  
呼呼~发情期真是有趣的东西。黑发向导舔着虎牙狡黠地笑了笑。虽然他漫长的一生大概不会有机会去经历这个时期，但在一旁观望着这样的阿濑和国王，他觉得很惬意地满足。  
变得和兄长一样了呢~他从抽屉里拿了锅，轻哼着之前任务里王给他们唱的旋律把盘子里所有的食物一个不剩地混到了里头去。

月永雷欧是被饿醒的，他瞇着眼睛抓了抓头，停在上头的角鸮便张开了双翼，在不大的空间里盘了几圈重新回到主人的意识云里。  
他看了一下正蜷在自己膝上酣睡的向导，然后是留在桌上的……难以形容是什么样种类的料理-  
以早餐剩下的烤土司为底，二次热煎到恰到好处的培根和炒蛋层层堆栈，最后放弃了规则和某种诡异颜色的混和酱料交缠在一起。  
月永雷欧的双瞳盯着这盘食物露出好奇的亮光，然后在一旁森林猫耸立的颈毛下拿过来挖起一口。  
和让人退避三尺的外表下有天差地远的好味道，月永雷欧一面大口的吃，一面若有所思地望着凌乱地有点惨烈的自家厨房。  
“凛月，”他又挖了一大口就着汤匙含在嘴里，不清不楚地嘟哝着。朔间凛月在他身上翻了一圈，被吵醒时仰躺在那里眨巴着一双不太舒服的鲜红眼睛。  
“濑名看到他的厨房变成那样可能会把我们都杀掉。”月永雷欧上下咬着汤匙，认真地和对方商量道。  
“食物好吃不就行了吗~我可是好心的帮忙处理掉很多不必要的浪费喔，让美味重获新生~” 像猫一样发出呼噜声的向导伸了个懒腰，接着往国王温暖的身体蹭了蹭再次闭上眼睛，彷佛接受副队长濑名泉的指令来帮忙做饭便耗尽了他毕生的动力。  
“诶~凛月就像小朋友一样爱撒娇哈哈!” 被对方慵懒惬意的模样感染，月永雷欧无所谓地咽下了最后一口饭，他轻拍着那头柔顺的黑发把空下的瓷盘搁回桌上。  
在继续沉睡和潦草未完的报告书之间打转，月永雷欧突然望向了窗外-  
因为拥有一个敏感的哨兵，他现在从不把窗帘拉上蜷缩在黑暗里谱曲。天空大概在他昏睡的时候下过一场大雨，玻璃上反映着七彩晶莹的水液，像透明弹珠般滚滚而落。  
月永雷欧在闻到空气里那一丝清澈的水气时瞪大眼睛，被触动到了什么而揣着蠢蠢欲动的心跳:  
“醒醒啊!凛月!” 他再次推了推膝上昏昏欲睡的伙伴，兴奋地两眼闪烁着炯炯的明亮: “我有灵感了!很有趣的灵感!”  
※  
濑名泉推开家门的时候，着实被厨房里的焦味吓了不轻的一跳。  
但在一阵烦躁的捂额之后，他发现了更让自己头疼的一件事-  
他找不到月永雷欧。  
不论是地板上乱成一团的毛毯里，或是客厅的沙发下，还是床铺上堆成一座小山似的枕头底下，都没有向导的影子。  
濑名泉带着一股焦躁和更多的惊慌在家里不大的空间里穿梭，除了自己身上残存的那一点烟硝味的信息素，他什么都感应不到。  
他陷入了一年前失去那个人的恐慌中，他很不适宜地，却在这时注意到那被水珠浸淫得斑斓的窗户，以及随之洒落而下的点点笑声。  
他循着那快活的声音冲上楼顶，一眼望见了地面上的彩虹-  
月永雷欧高举着花洒在玩，雨点般的水珠旋溅在向导身遭，娇小的身躯伴着一头雄壮威武的公狮还有一只灵巧漂亮的银色森林猫，他们像是在举办一场热闹的舞会，沿着那条跃动的塑料水管随着水流潺潺声舞蹈。  
映着月永雷欧湿透的单衣的，是一道存在于现实的耀眼彩虹。包裹在温暖而透明的水流下，他的向导发出清脆的笑声。  
濑名泉说不出话，心底的空落彷佛被眼前的景目给填满，最后不受控制地满溢出来。  
月永雷欧在闪躲水花的一个转身时发现了他，在几公尺外便举着水流不止的塑料管在嘴边朝哨兵大喊:  
“濑名!” 月永雷欧指着那头甩着湿答答颈毛的大公狮，用喊哑的难听嗓子大叫: “你快看！”  
濑名泉顺着他的声音望了过去，看见了在渐暮的夕色下，狮子精神兽脖颈上宛如披上一层金箔色的光。  
自从月永雷欧受伤之后，他的精神体并不能长时间在现世中维持形体，然而现在那头骑士精神的象征，斑斓蓬松的毛发长了回来，重新取回了牠的王冠。  
月永雷欧笑得灿烂极了，他趁着濑名泉傻愣在原地毫无防备的时候，将花洒指向对方和自己一样淋了个浑身湿透。  
很奇妙的是，被泼湿的濑名泉一点也不觉得冷，水打散了军服上面的狼狈还有不堪，他瞪着笑得花枝乱颤的向导，在自己体温因为发情期不受控制的攀升上去时，佯装生气似的朝对方抓去，两个人像幼稚的小学生追逐，但月永雷欧再灵活终究跑不过哨兵的一双长腿，或者，这个狡黠的天才是故意让自己被对方抓住的，紧紧地压在怀里。  
濑名泉捧着那头湿发深吻他，好像随着这细水长流的发情期，怎么都不嫌晚似地。  
※  
月永雷欧被摔在床上的时候，玩水淋的湿透的身体立刻弄脏了身下的床单，他本还有些歉疚地想先把衣服换了再办事，但濑名泉已经压着他咬了上来，他便瞬间被那阵铺天盖地的信息素熏得没有了思绪。  
哨兵只用单手灵巧地抽掉了腰上同样湿答答的皮带，趁着舔吻向导耳侧的时候把对方的手和床杆绕在一起。月永雷欧发现时便侧头躲了一下，挺起利落的腰杆一脚报复似地踩在哨兵修长的大腿上。  
濑名泉反应不输他，顺势反手擒住那只光裸的脚踝，把向导扯到身下撕开湿黏在胸肋上的衣扣。  
两个人在这段时间几乎没做过几次爱，但每次弄到一块都跟打架似地。月永雷欧联想到这里便笑出来，在身体里沸腾起来的结合热却渐渐烧蚀他脆弱的精神丝，还没真正开始便让他疲惫的喘息，感觉一旦全盘接受了对方这时期的溺爱，便会融化在准备好的王座上。  
“濑名……”他不打算认输，沙哑的嗓子在湿吻之间凑近哨兵眼下调笑道: “我又想睡了。”  
他的哨兵轻哼了一声，像不知道哪里浪来的野猫一口咬在月永雷欧没被绑住的手腕上轻声劝慰道: “无所谓，”濑名泉亲吻了下那双不大且布满笔茧的手掌，连带着一起探下裤底: “你睡你的，不妨碍我。”  
国王被这骄傲自信的口气弄得好笑，但他当初就是看上了濑名泉骨子里的漂亮和傲气，他太喜欢对方藏在这底下的温柔和细腻，便像现在这样逗猫惹了个上瘾。  
他在哨兵的手指塞进后穴扩张时去扯濑名泉的衣领，抬起晕呼呼的头把尖尖的虎牙抵在那露出来的白皙锁骨上磨蹭，一面耸着肩膀把半干不透的衬衣脱去，挂在被绑着的那只手臂上。  
两个人下半身也空了的时候，灰发哨兵半跪在那双纤瘦的腿间，刚刚玩湿了的卷发犹带着晶亮的水珠滴落在向导肋骨分明的胸骨上，修剪整齐的指甲旋开了润滑剂的盖子，更加湿润的液体便填满了指节消失的地方。  
插入甬道的两指微微刮过湿润的肠壁，骄小的骨干便蜷缩起来，夹紧了双腿忍不住低声哼哼。  
月永雷欧左手被束缚着，右手便抓着身下的枕巾，淡淡的烟硝味从他单薄的身体里飘散开来，隐隐有种随时可能让人爆发的快感。本来这种双方动情的时候向导可以用操弄精神丝的能力去挑动自己的哨兵，但月永雷欧没办法这么做，他只好难得乖顺的躺在原位把主控权给了他的伴侣，他知道濑名做什么事情都会尽心到完美，便只是在稍微不适应的时候，偏头讨好地去舔了舔对方抚摸着他的脸的手心。  
濑名泉对月永雷欧安静的反差完全没辙，换上自己的东西后沾湿的手指小心的按上了对方抵在小腹上的性器，他用鼻尖碰了碰向导微皱的眉心，故意在距离耳侧极近却又没有完全碰到的地方轻问: “舒服吗?”  
“……前戏太久了，濑名，”月永雷欧稍微从彼此被搅和成一团的精神领域中走神回来，他把那张好看的面孔往自己脸前拉近，喊着对方名字的同时好奇心旺盛的沉着腰让两人交合的地方更加贴紧: “你应该在早上的时候就上了我。”  
他在满胀的快感里满意地看着那张五官精致的脸迅速地红遍半边天，虽然接下来身下的鼓胀还有挺动便让他难以再说出一句完整的话去撩拨对方，月永雷欧只好耍赖似的，把半张脸埋进枕头里开始断断续续的呻吟。  
“……烦死了，这个笨蛋。”濑名泉一如既往地轻声骂道，在月永雷欧稍微缓过来而转头想要反驳什么的时候，一掌摀住了向导的嘴，然后加快了腰上的力道还有速度。  
他不忍心骂对方闭嘴，他甚至还想再多听一点这家伙腻味的呻吟，便俯下身来用所能做到的心疼去填满对方。  
带着凉意的舌尖轻抵他的掌心，差点呼吸不过来的向导用呜呜的叫声抱怨哨兵的肆虐。  
濑名泉便松开了手，重新吻了上去，接着紧追那乱窜的舌尖捉住后稍微使力，把向导咬出了点血后让对方射了出来。  
他身下的人在发泄后彻底脱了力，血腥味彷佛最佳的催情药，让月永雷欧只剩下连轴不断的喘息，哨兵接着顶到了那个点，他便没忍住持续的发抖，右手虚拽着濑名泉半敞的衬衫随着晃动张了张嘴：  
“濑名……其实我很讨厌睡着，” 他小声的低喃，却又无法准确控制自己的声音时而起伏： “每次闭上了眼睛，我就会发现精神图景在崩塌，哪里都没有我可以待的地方……”  
“……不要再说了。”濑名泉凶他，然后把头埋在他的颈侧焦虑的噬咬。  
“然后就算再睁开眼睛……我也不知道自己能去哪里。”月永雷欧苦涩的笑，搔抓着那头刺得人发痒的卷发，深深地嵌入掌心：“但是我好喜欢你，最喜欢你。”  
濑名，他用小狮子撒娇的声音轻叫自己的哨兵，让彼此达到高潮。  
他蹲在自己七零八落的精神图景里，里头有好多像是废墟才会有的那种黑乎乎的水洼，月永雷欧每次蜷缩在墙角边不知所措的时候，他都会听到清澈的水滴从天空拍打在水面上的声音，然后，他就会嗅到像是雨过天晴，那种新鲜而干净的水味。  
他就知道，自己的哨兵一直没有走开，在叫自己。  
发情躁热的哨兵只剩下汗湿的发是冰凉的，濑名泉用手撑伏着缓气，月永雷欧却在这时候把手绕过他的脖颈，猛一发力便解开手上的皮带，一抬腿一扭腰，转眼间便骑在了自己的骑士身上。  
国王熟稔的动作堪比策马，他跨坐在对方精瘦的腰上无法预测的笑着，泥泞的下体在光滑的皮肤上磨蹭。  
哨兵的脸泛上潮红，把手臂压在眼上压抑着呼吸不想搭理对方。  
别扭的猫……月永雷欧哼声，但他着实累了，便趴伏在哨兵身上抬起濑名泉纤长的指头把玩似地啃咬着，将上头混杂的浊液舔食干净。后者挣动了下本想拦着他，但向导接着往下伸手握住了那个地方，便只好妥协转而灵巧地勾着对方的上颚摩擦。  
浓烈的气味让月永雷欧昏昏欲睡，他一手揪着床单闪避了下，收回下巴蜷伏在濑名泉身上叨念： “我真的想睡了，否则灵感哗啦啦的从眼前飘过都没有力气记录下来……” 草绿色的瞳仁随着阖起的眼睑掩上光芒，他想要再听一会儿守护knights的骑士的承诺便问道： “你还会叫醒我吧，濑名？不会让我在这咏唱着堕落之歌的饱暖春季里又睡过头的吧？”  
濑名泉听出了国王语调里难得的犹疑，于是不耐烦地用沾了对方口水的指尖弹了下他的额心： “睡吧大笨蛋，会叫醒你的。”  
“哈哈……”月永雷欧闭着眼睛揉了揉脸上发红的地方，呼吸声慢慢舒缓下来。  
哨兵捉住了那双谱过无数首凯歌的手，将王放倒在自己身边侧身抱住了那只挂着一件单衣，湿而透明的布料下还满是痕迹的身躯，从后方重新进入了月永雷欧的身体。  
睡梦中的月永雷欧从喉咙深处发出无意识的呜咽，侵犯他的人便放缓了挺动的速度，用手指在向导的腰窝还有发际处同时有技巧的爱抚。  
发情中的哨兵抱着睡着的伴侣又做了一次才缓过劲来，濑名泉连沾着斑驳的大枕头一起抱着对方，标致的脸庞埋伏在那脆弱得彷佛雀鸟一折便能断的颈边深吁了口气。  
他敛眉凝望月永雷欧舒缓下来的睡颜，图景里的城便春意无边：  
“晚安，雷欧君。”  
在发情期或是我们剩下来的任何日子里，我乐意与你在这春眠里渡过。

全文完


End file.
